


lie to me (and pretend it’s fine)

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Tell a lie and it'll show, hinted Hokuto/someone, hinted yuto/yamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Taiga’s arms are constantly covered in lies. His soulmate’s lies.•Soulmate AU where the lies of your soulmate appear on your skin.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: KyomoHokku Soulmate Edition





	lie to me (and pretend it’s fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I got inspired after finishing my main piece of the exchange and decided to write some more. I'm not gifting it to anyone in particular but it's inspired by one of the prompts among the requests! ♥
> 
> Thanks to my beta who did this last minute ♥
> 
> Hopefully, you all like it~

Taiga never felt comfortable showing the world his arms because they were constantly covered with scribbles of words. Lies, if he was to be correct. Every day, a new lie would appear on his skin, and he would constantly curse at his soulmate for spewing all these lies.

It was a hot summer day, and he didn’t want to wear long sleeves but he had no choice. His soulmate apparently had a bad day because the words didn’t stop appearing on his skin. Taiga had spent a few minutes in the shower watching word after word create a story he couldn’t quite put together. He wasn’t sure if his soulmate is a chronic liar, or if he’s just unfortunate.

He traced the words as they slowly crawled on his skin, like ink in water, feeling slightly bad for his soulmate. Why weren’t they allowed to sleep in? Why couldn’t they use the shower in the morning? Why are they lying about their preferred cup of coffee? It’s all things he couldn’t wrap his head around because it was all trivial things that shouldn’t matter.

Usually, the words stop appearing by the time he leaves for work but today, it didn’t. He dug up the thinnest zipped hoodie he owned, and he already dreaded the short walk between the taxi and the location of his work.

When he arrived at the location, sweating buckets with no fan to cool him down in sight, he checked his arms were still covered with words. He sighed as he placed his things away, getting ready for today’s shoot. Sometimes he thanked his past self for signing up for a modeling agency.

Thankfully, he was only scheduled for a face close-up shoot today and the words never reached low enough on his arms to be shown on camera. If anything did show, the editors could easily edit it out.

He let the makeup artist do their thing, turning his already flawless face into another level of art. The way they put the eyeliner on him always made him amazed, to the point he learned how to do it himself. Nonetheless, his eyes were decorated in a dazzling shade of sparkly pink, and his cheeks highlighted with a faint matching pink shade.

The stylists had a field day about this hair. He’s been letting his hair grow lately, and it’s turned long enough to pull into a small ponytail now. The moment his stylist got their hands on his hair, they let out a loud squeal and gushed about how good he looked with his hair up. They borderline begged him to never cut it.

The moment he got on set, the photographer Nakajima Yuto immediately started to praise him. He could only smile at the taller male, somewhat stupefied about the extensive vocabulary of adjectives his photographer possessed. Somehow, he made it through the shoot with ease, finishing it up before his manager returned with his lunch.

He thanked his manager, Yamada Ryosuke, when he received the lunch box, finding himself a nice spot in a corner to eat it. While he gulped the food down, he watched how Yamada seemingly got along very well with Nakajima. It was not their first shoot with Nakajima after all, and he’s seen how his manager and the photographer slowly built something between them. Even if he remembers how irritated and upset Yamada had been over Nakajima’s attitude the first time they worked together but over time, they seemed to have worked it out.

He smiled to himself, hoping that Yamada would never experience the same struggles with his soulmate as he did. Nakajima seemed like an honest person after all.

When he finished his meal, and putting the used containers back into the bag he got them in, his arms started to itch slightly. They never did that before, and when looked down he saw a new string of words on his skin.

_I love you._

_I’m not lying._

His heart sank when he read the words, the food almost traveling back up. His soulmate just said the biggest lie ever, and he didn’t know if he felt sad because his soulmate is trying his best to love someone he’s not fated to be with, or because the person his soulmate is talking to is being deceived. It’s probably the former.

He just wanted to tell his soulmate that they don’t have to stay in that relationship. If they could only meet, Taiga would do anything, everything, in his power to make sure that they felt appreciated and loved. He would make sure to never lie to them.

Before he left the shoot, he exchanged a few words with his fellow model, Suda Masaki, and got the information that there’s another rising model in the house right now.

“He’s on another level of attractiveness. You better watch out Kyomoto,” The other male smirked at him before he walked off to his shoot.

He didn’t think about it much until he’d changed and was on his way out. Then, he heard someone by the vending machines, and he stopped in his tracks. As he listened closer, the person was talking on the phone to someone. A low, husky, and entrancing voice filled the air.

“Yeah, of course, don’t worry,” the owner of the voice was as entrancing as their voice, and Taiga held his breath as he felt his skin burn for the first time. “I love you.”

There was a sting on his skin he’s never felt before. He rolled up his left sleeve and there, in the middle of his lower arm, the words he just heard swam on his skin. He held his breath, not quite believing it, and he almost bumped into the owner of the words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Taiga looked at his presumable soulmate for the first time, and all he saw was black. Black, semi-permed hair with bangs covering half of his eyes. Black, deep eyes that held more emotion than an ocean of romance movies. Black clothes covering the tall, lean body. It was barely any height difference between them, yet Taiga felt so small but safe in his presence.

As Suda had said, he was definitely another kind of level. He couldn’t deny his instant attraction to the other male and the fact that he could also be his soulmate only fueled it.

His soulmate seemed to be equally stunned and speechless as he was, and he had to clear his throat before trying to speak up. Taiga, on the other hand, was faster.

“Do you really love them?” he asked out of the blue, voice surprisingly firm, and he wanted to make sure it wasn’t fake. That the words on his skin were just a coincidence. Even if he believed it was not. He was sure that this person in front of him is his soulmate.

The other man blinked at him, slightly floored at his randomness but he replied nonetheless.

“Yes?”

His arm stung again, and true to his suspicions, the word “ _yes?_ ” appeared on his arm, joining the words of “ _I love you_ ”.

He heard his soulmate draw his breath, take a step back, and mumble some incoherent words. Taiga, on the other hand, smiled to himself. Finally. He found his soulmate, and he already knew how much he’d shower them with affection and love.

The dark-haired male looked over his shoulders, almost as if he was afraid of someone overhearing,before he took Taiga’s hands in his, holding them tightly.

“Lie to me, please,” he begged, eyes sparkling with hope beneath the messy curls. Taiga wanted to pull the other close and hold him until they both couldn’t breathe.

Taiga took a breath before he replied. “I never wanted to see you.”

He had never felt such relief when the words he just said slowly appeared on the male in front of him. Just like his own, the words appeared on his soulmate’s collarbones like ink in water. It was mesmerizing watching how it all unfolded.

What Taiga didn’t expect was for the other to completely break down into a sobbing fit of tears and hiccups. He did what he felt was the best, and hugged him close. Hokuto’s faint scent of vanilla combined with the face mist they used on set filled the air as he buried his face in the dark hair. It took them a few minutes before the other was calm enough to talk again.

“What’s your name?” Taiga whispered, dying to know the name of his soulmate. His heart beating slowly in anticipation.

“Matsumura Hokuto.”

* * *

It’s been years since they first met, and Taiga caresses his arms with a fond expression. Hokuto’s words haven’t appeared on his skin ever since then, not any words of importance at least. They’re all lying at some point in their days,and Taiga has somehow learned how to interpret Hokuto’s words to the core by now. The younger one doesn't have anything to hide from him anymore. It had been hard, in particular, to not lie when he tried to surprise Taiga with a proposal. It had been the only time he would have accepted Hokuto’s lies.

He feels the sheets rustle around him, and an arm slings around his waist, pulling him in. Hokuto buries his face into the side of his arm, and groggily asks him what he’s doing.

“Nothing, just thinking about the past,” Taiga responds honestly.

“Why?” Hokuto sits up, rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and Taiga thinks that there’s no one more adorable than his husband. He reaches out to ruffle Hokuto’s hair, and he earns a small whine from him.

“Was thinking about you, and how we met,” he brings their lips together in a sweet kiss, ignoring the fact they both have the most disgusting morning breath at the moment, and just dives deeper into the emotion of feeling whole. Kissing Hokuto is an addiction, and he really can’t stop. “How far we’ve come since then.”

“I was such a sad boy back then,” Hokuto sighs as he buries his face in Taiga’s neck. “But then I met you, you saved me,changed me, and life turned beautiful.”

He pushes Hokuto back against the mattress, watching how his still black hair is a beautiful contrast against the white sheets. Hokuto closes his eyes and almost purrs as Taiga runs his fingers through his hair. It’s not quite what he’s after though.

It’s why he leans down and kisses Hokuto again on the lips, a short sweet peck before he kisses the mole on the left side of his lips.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers as he continues to the next mole. “My amazing Hokuto.”

He feels how Hokuto squirms beneath him, his body already growing restless. A smile appears on his lips as he continues to press his lips against every mole he can find on Hokuto’s body, every kiss accompanied by a compliment. Since they met, the number of moles has slowly increased. Every time he discovers a new one it gives him an opportunity to compliment Hokuto. It’s a thing he’s promised himself to do for Hokuto.

If there’s anything he’s learned through the years, it’s how much Hokuto loves to be praised unconditionally. When it comes from him, it means a lot more than when it comes from anyone else because his words of praise never appear on Hokuto’s collarbones. Never. Because everything he thought about Hokuto was true.

Hokuto is his star, his moon, his guiding light, his shore, his other half, his heart and soul, his anchor. Hokuto is his everything.

Hokuto is talented, hardworking, careful, witty, incredible, gorgeous, amazing, intelligent, funny, captivating, ethereal, and all the adjectives Taiga can come up with.

He loves the way Hokuto turns into a soft, whining mess beneath him as he continues to ravish his body, touching and kissing every part of him that he can reach. He leaves a small love bite on Hokuto's inner thigh before he kisses his hard member.

It gives him great pleasure to watch and hear his husband moan his name as he makes his way up on the perfectly built body. He kisses the mole by his navel, almost leaves a mark, and gives his firm and defined abs a few fluttering kisses before he mutters a string of "I love you" over Hokuto's collarbones. The skin feels alive under his touch, almost as if it tries to sing to him. Almost as if it tries to connect with the truths he speaks against it.

He cradles Hokuto’s face with his hands, gently tilting it so he can brush his cheeks against Hokuto’s. The younger’s hands travel over his body, pulling his underwear down as he nudges Taiga for a kiss.

Kissing Hokuto is intoxicating and addicting, and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. His husband takes his breath away but gives him life at the same time. So he hums against Hokuto’s lips as he feels his hands run over his exposed skin, leaving burning trails of affection behind.

They giggle together as they share sweet pecks and Hokuto’s hand finds the backside of Taiga easily. He reaches for the bottle of lube they put on the nightstand, easily getting it and he slips a finger inside Taiga soon enough.

Thankfully, Taiga is still somewhat stretched from last night but the usual intrusion just feels good. The slight friction and stretch against his muscle send shivers through his body, knowing that it’s Hokuto’s fingers filling him up. Hokuto’s fingers have always felt amazing, always fit perfectly inside him, reaching all the sensitive spots, and were just long and thick enough to prepare him. He could probably ride Hokuto’s fingers all day and night, never getting tired of the way they feel inside him. One finger soon turns into two fingers, and Taiga sings on top of Hokuto as he thrives on the feelings. He wants more though, always wants more, and he rolls his hips, causing Hokuto’s fingers to slide in deeper as their leaking erections bump against each other.

He demands Hokuto to add another finger, moaning his name as he does it, and he’s so full yet so empty at the same time. It’s filling him up, brushing against all of the sensitive spots inside him but he craves for something thicker, something longer, and something that can hit deep and hard enough for him to see stars.

As Hokuto curls his fingers, bending them in a way that has him weak on his legs, Taiga bites his lip to avoid screaming too loud in pleasure. He yanks Hokuto’s hand out of him, the way he feels so empty already almost making him whine but he’s quick to solve it. Hokuto’s more than ready to push his cock inside him, and Taiga guides his twitching member to his entrance and sinks down on it, bottoming out with a growl of satisfaction.

They don’t waste any time, Hokuto thrusting upward in time with Taiga’s bouncing, the need to adjust to Hokuto’s impressive size long forgotten. Taiga doesn’t even care anymore. All he cares about is feeling the younger pound into him, fill him up, and make sure he feels nothing but Hokuto.

The moment he turns breathless and loses his ability to keep up with Hokuto’s speed, the younger flips them around. He hovers over Taiga for a moment, taking in the sight of his absolutely gorgeous husband. He locks their lips together before he starts to thrust into Taiga again, picking up the speed even more.

At some point, Taiga’s whole focus is on the way Hokuto’s cock slides in and out of him, and how it just hits perfectly deep and hard, and just the way he wants it. He clings onto Hokuto’s body, nails digging into his skin and he doesn’t care if he leaves any marks because Hokuto is his after all.

He gasps when Hokuto snaps his hips particularly hard, causing his body to shake as he comes undone, only from Hokuto’s intense thrusts. He convulses under Hokuto, orgasm taking over his mind and body, and he barely feels how the taller slows his thrusts down, only to still inside him as he also tumbles over the edge.

Taiga feels Hokuto fall down beside him, barely avoiding to crush him in the process. He wouldn’t mind it but he rather cuddles a sweaty, post-orgasm Hokuto than try to pry the dead weight off him. Then, he pulls Hokuto in for a slow, caring kiss. It’s just a way to assure each other that they’re fine, they’re here, and they share the same euphoria of being in each other’s presence.

It takes a while before they can be bothered to detangle themselves from the sheets and each other and clean up but it’s alright. They don’t have anywhere to be so Taiga basks in the afterglow, drawing random patterns on Hokuto’s skin as he curls up against Taiga again.

“I’m Kyomoto Taiga,” he whispers to no one, and he watches how the words slowly appear on Hokuto’s collarbones. Hokuto squirms a little, the tickling feeling of the lies on his skin making him shiver.

“I don’t know why you keep saying that,” Hokuto mumbles into his still flushed skin. “It’s been years since it became a lie.”

“I like how it looks on you,” Taiga smiles a little as he traces the slowly fading words.

“I like _you,_ ” Hokuto groans and he turns to watch how his words swim over Taiga’s arms. It’s not quite a lie but their bond recognizes it as such. Maybe because the truth is something so alike but so different, and also so much stronger. “There, revenge.”

“You’re so dumb sometimes,” Taiga sighs as he takes Hokuto’s hand in his, letting their rings clink against each other, reminding them both of the truth. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
